


Peanut Butter

by narikalen



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikalen/pseuds/narikalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done. I kind of hate it 'cause I think they're ridiculously OOC (but then again, it _is_ RPS, so...) but I'm too lazy to get anyone to beta this for me. Enjoy.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Clearly, by the way Jensen was glaring at him, it’s not a good idea any more. But he looks so delectable… and unexpectedly sticky.

It was Chad’s fault, really. It’s always Chad’s fault, one way or another, although Jared never really thought about doing this before he met Jensen. It was still Chad’s fault he and Jen were covered in the sticky sweet goopy mess, and Jensen was trying to dig it out of the most interesting places, and saying how he’d never let Jared try any of his kinks aga – what?

“But it’s Chad’s fault!”

It’s almost funny how fast the emotions run across Jensen’s face; annoyance, shock, confusion finally settling to horror, before “How is you wanting us to have sex covered in peanut butter _Chad’s_ fault?! Wait, I don’t want to know. Just –” He turned, presenting a sticky brown back, so sweet, and Jared just wants to lick it off and he knows how that soft skin will taste sticky and hot and _Jensen_ , and – why not? If he’s in for it anyways, he might as well enjoy himself.

Jensen shudders at the warm wet heat across his shoulder blades. He sighs, resigned. “Okay. Tell me how it’s Chad’s fault. Always easier to blame him anyways.”

Jared hides his grin and snuffles further into Jensen’s nape, where the peanut butter had made its ways into Jensen’s hair. He plasters his chest against Jensen’s broad back; they’re both sticky anyhow, and it’s not like the sheets are even mildly salvageable at this point. “It was during House of Wax; there was this one scene where he was wrestling Brian on a wax bed that, I swear to god, was made of peanut butter.”

“You got all hot and bothered over _Chad_ wrestling in peanut butter?” Jensen tried to turn in the circle of Jared’s arms, but the suction of the peanut butter against his back was strong. And warm. He settled back into Jared instead.

Jared choked back a laugh at the thought, at the idea that Jensen would think he was getting off on Chad of all people. Jared thought about replying with a snarky affirmative, just to see what Jen’s reaction would be, but decided against it when Jensen snuggled further against his chest. He placed a tender kiss against Jensen’s temple, tongue coming out to lick at the little glob of peanut butter there. “It’s not Chad,” he explained. “Never crossed my mind then. But when we watched the damn trailer for the DVD the other day, it just kind of hit me again, that scene. And you’re the one that said you wanted us to try new things… I thought it’d be fun.”

Another sigh from Jensen. “It wasn’t a bad idea, and the thought of it was definitely hot. Just. The logistics. Peanut butter? Is really, really sticky. It’s hard to fuck with it all over the place like this. And I really, really don’t want it anywhere… compromising, y’know?”

Jared nods his agreement, giving Jensen another small lick. What can he say? He likes peanut butter. “Well, I got you covered. At least let me get the stuff off you?” Jensen nods. He doesn’t want to leave the warmth at his back, but he really is sticky. He makes a move to get off the bed. “Where’re you going?”

Jensen looks back with confusion, before glancing at the bathroom door. “You said you wanted to get us cleaned up, and the shower’s that way.” Jared had a really amazing steam shower, and Jensen rarely ever refused an offer to stand in it.

“Who said anything about a shower?” A lazy grin, and Jared pushes Jensen back onto the bed. “I was thinking more along the lines of –” the grin turns predatory, and he leans down, swiping his tongue across Jensen’s chest.


End file.
